


A Good King

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kings & Queens, Leadership, Nargothrond, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: AGAPE: selfless love; empathetic love; love for all people in all circumstances
Relationships: Finrod Felagund & The Nargothrondrim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Good King

**Author's Note:**

> A 100-word drabble written for [oneringnet](https://oneringnet.tumblr.com)'s August 2020 "Types of Love" event. Accompanied by a moodboard, which you can see [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/627996425571172352) on tumblr.
> 
> I've got a lot of ficlets from tumblr to crosspost and I've been doing one per day but I got impatient...so I posted three today, the last of the Types of Love drabbles. Enjoy :)
> 
> POV a random Nargothrondrim!

He’s a good king, that one. A friend to all, a friend to me when I need him. He cares, in a way most people don’t, even those who should: he asks about my family, my business, my hopes and dreams. He remembers my name, and the name of everyone here, if you’d believe it.

He keeps his word. That’ll be his undoing, someday, I’m sure of it, but while he reigns he does it well. He is friends with even the worst of us, the least of us. He loves like he’s made for it. And maybe he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
